Personal wireless devices continue to gain increased popularity as mobile devices become smaller and more affordable. Wireless network support, in the form of WiFi access points and more recently, WiMax coverage, continue to drive the demand for wireless bandwidth and corresponding applications. Wireless network support has also infiltrated corporate enterprise networks, as decreasing hardware costs enable the feasibility of wireless coverage in a campus or building environment for a multitude of employees. Therefore, wireless network coverage, just as cellphones emerged initially as a luxury or justified expense for mission critical personnel, is commonly available to a typical consumer or employee. As the relative usage of wireless network access continues to rise in proportion to traditional wired connections offered by stationary devices, the network infrastructure adapts by integrating wireless, or so-called mobility transport, with conventional wired access and switching. Accordingly, unified switches, which combine wired and mobility access and throughput resources in the same network appliance, mitigate the distinction between wired and wireless routers and obviate the need for separate deployment of wireless routers and bridges at specifically chosen network locations deemed worthy of mobility access.